The present invention generally relates to a personal radiation detection device, and more particularly to methods and systems for using a personal radiation dosimeter to provide alerts to an individual regarding their radiation level.
Medical patients who require nuclear medicine have the side effect of becoming radioactive. These nuclear treatments may be radioactive iodine, permanent brachytherapy or even radiocontrast dyes for scans. The radiation can radiate from the source of the material, such as in permanent brachytherapy or it can be excreted in the body fluids in the case of radiocontrast dyes. In most cases, the radiation excreted does not pose imminent harm to the majority of the population. However, patients are advised to follow precautions to avoid radiation exposure to family and friends. Because every individual processes radiation differently, doctors tend to give generic precautions over a large time period to be safe. These precautions include washing clothes separately, using disposable utensils and avoiding prolonged contact with others. In general, patients undergoing nuclear medicine treatments may be preoccupied with their health situation and may forget to take the precautionary measures provided.